the tower of the seven gaurdians
by XdemonslayerX
Summary: it basicly a YYH with witch hunter robin mix. it has alot of cool battle scenes to!


One day as robin sat in the kitchen of the W.H.I. she saw Amon was injured.

"You are injured…" she said.

"Mind your own business." He scolded. "Late night again Hun?" Michele asked him as she went to fetch first aid.

"Three people completely drained of fluids from there blood. No body saw it no body knows why." He told them.

"There was this burned into the ground." He said showing the paper to Michele. "N-n-no… it c-cant b-b-b-be…" Michele said stuttering through her perfect English. The markings read illuminutti. Outside robin screamed.

"Robin!" Amon yelled, jumping over the table to come to her rescue.

"It has been drained!" she said crying into Amon's arms. Her favorite cat had been drained of water and was hardly living.

"Get some water now!" Amon yelled at the top of his lungs. Poor robin was crying alone when she heard a noise and quickly looked around. An octopus like thing came up from behind her and then it attacked. She didn't have time to defend herself and Amon shot at it with his gun accidentally releasing his powers destroying the thing instantly. Before anyone could react another one of them attacked, knocked out, and carried robin away.

"ROBIN!" Amon yelled. Some of the things friends were about to attack him when, in the blink of an eye one of robins old enemies came and cut them up with a couple of hundred quick slashes.

"You almost got killed by these pitiful things?" he asked, amused.

"Oh shut up Hei we have to rescue robin!" he said.

"That's why I'm here, not to help you but my sister." He told him.

"You know she hates you Hei." He said. "Gggggggrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggg!" a hideous beast growled at them snarling

"Sorry Kirlee got off her chain and collar again." Korama and Celtia told him. "Korama and Celtia are here to!" Amon yelled surprised.

"We came to help you three. That's you robin and…" he was interrupted by Michael.

"And me right?" he asked "uhh no Hei." Korama said.

"Fine let's help the chicken-wuss…" Celtia told him.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Michael burst at him. Celtia merely laughed at him. Hei then joined him in picking on Michael.

"Hmmf stupid bakka ninjin." Hei called him. Later that night… "AAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Michael screamed. Celtia fell down laughing at him.

"Oh god my stomach… it's just too funny!" he laughed every word out. Michael threw a THUNDER BOLT (his specialty) at him. Celtia used his DEATH TROMOR against his thunder bolt and ended up knocking him out. Suddenly reicutsai (zombie-like things) attacked them.

"EARTHQUAKE OF RAID!" Celtia launched his famous attack at them, making them fall into the earth as it closed up.

"There's too many! We must be close to the castle. ROSE WHIPLASH!" Korama said and yelled destroying more.

"BLUE BULLET!" Amon said destroying more of them.

"KING'S KILLING BLACK DRAGON OF EMORTAL FLAME!" Hei yelled killing the rest of them.

"Woah…" Michael said when he woke up, seeing the dead reicutsai.

"Yeah we had a bit of trouble with them." Celtia told him.

"Who enters my domain!" the dead king of thief asked.

"I got this guy." Celtia said. "You will die." The king said.

"Right. Lets just get to me killing you already." Celtia said. "SWORD OF EARTHQUAKES!" he yelled.

As the horrific battle continued, Celtia struck him with his ultimate move: **_THE GOD OF EARTH ELEMENT._** As he struck him with it the king disintegrated to nothingness. After his defeat Celtia smirked and said: "let's go."

"Right" the others responded. The second guardian, Raid entered the next room.

"I got him." Hei said.

"Ok." Amon said.

"Wait." Raid said in a loud booming voice.

"There are two of me (raid said as a second one of him entered the room) and one of you. Get one other person to help you." He said.

"Celtia. Lets kick his good for nothing censored." Hei said calling Celtia over.

"Let's kill this guy and save your sister." Celtia told him.

"Yeah." Hei said. "Okay these guys are like brothers." Michael said.

"They are brothers." Amon explained.

"Okay well the need to be more considerate…"Michael began.

"Of your feelings? Hah!" Celtia mocked him yet again and went back to killing raid.

"Blade of the black flame!" Hei yelled.

"Hah you'll have to do better than that to beat me!" Rage said mocking him.

"Shotgun!" someone yelled as both of the raids disintegrated.

"You guys didn't think that id let you have all the fun did you?" a guy asked from the shadows. "Yuske…" Celtia and Hei said.

Meanwhile…

Pandora opened the box as the key glinted blood red, and then pitch black. An evil laughing was heard from inside the box. It spoke inside her head.

"You poor pitiful stupid little being…" the dark voice said.

"Wh… who are you?" Pandora asked.

"That my child is Korg… the route of all evil and… aaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zeus said and screamed

"Zeus… you … shall… not… get… in… my… way… this… time…" Korg said slowly as he grinned revealing his yellow teeth. "now that all the gods are out of my way… I will make this world my domain" he said as put on an overcoat and cowboy hat.

"the now young gods will stop you!" Pandora yelled. His smile faded as he remembered the god's gifts upon the members of the W.H.I.

"I will destroy them." He said angrily.


End file.
